Convalescence
by hoshikaeri
Summary: Because time heals all wounds. No matter how painful it was. No matter how long it takes. Eventually, it gets better. An anthology for SasuSaku Month 2013.
1. Present

**Title:** Present  
**Summary: **We don't always get what we want. Sometimes, we get something much, much better.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.  
**Prompt:** Holding Hands  
**Rating:** T  
**Comments:** This is my first contribution to SS Month. I hope you enjoy it. Please don't forget to review!

* * *

**Present**

After taking back-to-back shifts for almost two weeks straight, Tsunade decided it was time for Sakura to take a break. The stubborn young woman reasoned that she had a lot of things left unfinished but a slam of a sake cup on the Hokage's table more than told her the conversation was over. Sakura sighed before she nodded once, both to indicate her acceptance and to ask permission to leave. Tsunade shooed her out with a wave of her hand, taking a swig from the sake bottle.

Sakura left the room and was walking down the corridor when she saw a familiar figure approach her from the opposite direction.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

The young man looked up and onyx eyes bore into her green ones. "Sakura."

He was in full jounin uniform. Of _course_, he was _supposed_ to return from his solo mission _today_! How could she have forgotten?

As he walked nearer, she realized he smelled of sweat and blood, a musky scent Sakura had been very used to. But what concerned her most at the moment was the owner of said blood. "Sasuke-kun, are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere?"

"I'm fine," he said, hands deep in his pockets, his head turning slightly away from her.

He always said this – even during those times when he was barely able to stand. As a manner of habit, she raked her eyes down his body just to check if something was amiss. Satisfied that everything was in order save for some small cuts and bruises, she murmured, "Right." Sakura took a few more steps toward him and gently caressed his cheek. "Welcome back, Sasuke-kun."

Although they were barely noticeable, Sakura saw the skin under his eyes crease. This was how she knew he was happy to hear it. "Hn. I'm back."

* * *

Before Sasuke went into the Hokage's room to give his mission report, he asked Sakura to wait for him in a tone so silent it was a surprise Sakura was able to register it. When he was done, they went down and exited the building together. They walked silently along the streets of Konoha under the dim light of the moon and the flickering ones of the lamp posts.

With only the sound of their soles on cement, Sakura looked over at Sasuke whose face had returned to that stoic mask of his, hands in his pockets, steps light and steady. Two years after Sasuke decided to be on their side again and won the war alongside the Alliance, most people still distrusted him, saying he would never change.

But that wasn't true, Sakura always argued for him in her mind.

Because if you take time to look closely, you can clearly see the small changes on his face that clue you in on how he was feeling.

Because Sasuke speaks a lot more now – with a little nudge from her or Naruto, that is. Although, being open and speaking more frequently are two different things.

Because even when he still preferred training and walking by himself, although hesitant, he tried hanging out with the rookie nine – the people who were now considered valiant shinobi in their own right.

But most of all, because he had accepted _her_. He acknowledged her growth, her power, her strength, her… _love_. She smiled as the thoughts of a second confession and an awkward Sasuke thanking her again and, in his own way, accepting it, filled her head. She believed he was really turning on a new leaf because he was trying to hold on to the bonds he tried so hard to severe long ago… and strengthen it, little by little, with the help of Team 7.

The sound of giggling roused her from her musings. Sasuke would never make that sound in this lifetime, no matter how much of a changed person he was. Green eyes searched around for the source and found it. Three lamp posts ahead were a boy and a girl, probably around Konohamaru's age, were walking toward them, clearly oblivious to their presence. As they came nearer, Sakura saw the boy whisper in the girl's ear and the giggling started again. Just when the younger couple passed them, she noticed their hands glued together between them.

Huh.

Sakura looked down at her hand – the one between her and Sasuke – swaying with each step she took, and then to Sasuke's, shoved deep inside his pockets as always. She realized they never held hands before.

She closed her eyes, trying to will away the thought. The man she loved was not one to show affection publicly. He was someone who usually kept to himself and she always thought she would respect that.

_That's not true_, she told herself. He held on to her when he was first given the Cursed Seal, wordlessly trying to hold on to her and to sanity. He held her hand down when she was about to get him disqualified in the Chuunin exams. She used to always hold his and Naruto's hand when they were younger – whether casually or in battle. Yup, they _did_ hold hands.

But a little voice – no, a _loud_ one; a voice she long thought gone – told her it _wasn't_ the same thing.

"Sakura."

She looked up and realized they were in front of her apartment now. Yes, she was trying to be as _independent_ as possible. "Oh." She turned to Sasuke and smiled. "Thanks for walking me home, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Go home and rest, okay?" With a small wave, she turned to the gate and unlocked it. "Good night, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura."

Hearing her name, she lifted her eyebrows in confusion at Sasuke. Then, he pulled his hands out of his pockets and in one of them was a small box. Her attention was undoubtedly monopolized by the said item. She was about to ask him what it was but she lost her voice as a large, warm hand gently pulled one of hers.

For a moment, Sakura stiffened and all she could hear was the loud and erratic beating of her heart. She thought she was past this phase when it came to Sasuke. But alas, this simple touch reminded her she still _wasn't_. Still, she tried her best to be calm on the outside.

Then, she felt something cold against the skin of her finger as Sasuke proceeded to slide something on it.

"It fits," Sasuke said, his hand turning hers to see it in different angles against the light of the lamp above them.

Wide, green eyes met onyx once again. _A ring!_ Sakura's mind screamed at her. _Is this what I think it is?_ Remembering to compose herself, she quietly asked, "Sasuke-kun, what is this for?"

"It's a chakra collector," he replied, matter-of-factly.

She must have heard wrong. "A what?"

"A chakra collector," he repeated. "I know you control your chakra better than anyone else. But if you want to use the Yin Seal more effectively, I think this will help store your chakra for you faster."

Somehow, Sakura regretted even letting her thoughts go wild. This was _Sasuke,_ after all. Although he was a genius and one of the next generation's most powerful shinobi, he proved himself time and again to be as _idiotic_ as Naruto in the dating department.

"Don't you like it?" Sakura was drawn by the clear disappointment in Sasuke's tone of voice. The skin above his brows creased ever so slightly. What could those lines mean? Worry? Sadness?

"Sasuke-kun."

Then, his face was clearly irritated now. "Tsk, the dobe said you'd like a ring. I didn't understand why you'd want something so _useless_ and would clearly be a _hindrance_ when you're healing a patient. Then, I found this one. It's still a hindrance, but at least, it's _not_ useless."

Sakura gave a weak smile. "It's unlike you to give out presents just because you felt like it."

Now, Sasuke was confused and because he _was_, Sakura _was_, too. "It's a birthday present. I'm sorry it's late."

Birthday? Sakura looked at their hands, still joined awkwardly. Her birthday was two weeks ago, she remembered. She recently turned eighteen. Most of the rookie nine, except for Ino , who was taking hospital shifts when she felt like it, had a mission. She vaguely remembered a stack of boxes in her office, apparently gifts from family, friends, colleagues or patients.

A week before that, Sasuke was _sent_ on a mission.

_He remembered_.

He remembered and went out of his way to buy her a ring, albeit with a different connotation. But more than the ring, more than the thought that he remembered, Sakura was thankful for another gift. The one in front of her now – her small hand enclosed in his large, calloused one. He probably didn't even notice it and she liked it. She liked the fact that he didn't mind being so close to her like this.

"Sakura," he called, again with that tone Sakura couldn't pinpoint exactly. "I can get you something else."

He was about to slip it off her finger but Sakura turned both their hands and laced her fingers with his. "No, Sasuke-kun," she said, her other hand caressing his cheek once again. "I like it. Thank you." Gripping his hand tighter, she tiptoed to give him a soft kiss on the lips… that lasted _several_ seconds.

Sasuke looked stunned when she pulled away. He turned to the side and let his bangs hide his face. "Aa."

Too bad his bangs couldn't hide the pink of his ears and Sakura giggled.

* * *

**A/N:** So? What do you think of this one? Please tell me. Thank you.


	2. Constant

**Title:** Constant  
**Summary:** The only constant thing is change. But, some things were made to stand the test of time.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.  
**Prompt:** Lessons Learned  
**Rating:** T  
**Comments:** So, you may be wondering but the stories in here are not in chronological order. I'm too lazy to indicate the exact timeline.

* * *

**Constant**

"Can you believe it? After all this time, that pervert is still _late_!" the dobe grumbled, pacing back and forth.

"I know, Naruto," Sakura said from beside him. Sasuke can sense her patience wearing thin, whether due to their teacher's tardiness or Naruto's noise, he wasn't sure. "You've been telling us for the past _thirty minutes_."

Yes, it has been thirty minutes since Sasuke leaned against the bridge railing where Team 7 always met. It has been years since they were regrouped – with him, well, _leaving_ but he was sure other people would be able to think of stronger words than that; Kakashi getting injured by none other than his late brother, he heard; getting new members – an ANBU and a ROOT; and finally, when he decided to return to the village and lead it to the ideal place Itachi loved and died for. He believed he finally understood what his brother wanted to tell him, what he meant to leave as his legacy when he accepted that mission.

And for that, he endured a lot of things.

He paid for the crimes the higher-ups charged him with. He dealt with the insults that were always just above a whisper and the suspicious looks people gave him. He patiently accomplished every mission given to him and learned to just shut his mouth tighter when he was given C-rank missions as he tried to go up the ranks. Hell, he even went to Ichiraku with his old team just to get Naruto to _shut up_.

A strong gust of wind blew past him.

He cracked an eye open to peek at the direction where the wind went and saw Naruto upside down against a nearby tree.

"T-That h-hurts, Sakura-chan," he groaned as he righted himself up and scratched his behind.

"If you don't shut up, I swear I'll hit you harder," Sakura said with the smile Sasuke had familiarized himself with as the _'warning sign,'_ as Sai dubbed it. Sasuke heard Naruto gulp.

"What's this?" the familiar drone voice said. "Are you guys having fun without me?"

In an instant, Naruto and Sakura were in front of him, yelling, "You're late!"

"Yes… Well, as I was walk-"

"Shut it, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. "We don't wanna hear it."

His lone visible eye crinkled. "Pity. I even stayed up late thinking of a good one," he said. Then, he turned to the direction of the Konoha gates and flipped open the same book he had been reading over and over again for the past year.

* * *

"This mission is totally boring," Naruto was telling Sakura, the two walking a few steps in front of him.

"Don't give me that," Sakura answered. "You wanted a mission, didn't you? You should be thankful."

"Yeah, but Sakura-chan, a _conference_? _Really_?" The loudmouth continued to whine. "Yamato-taichou and Sai got assigned an undercover job. How cool is _that_? I've always wanted to try it. But _nooooo_, here we are on our way to Sunagakure for a stupid conference."

"Well, they're _ANBU_, you know," Sakura said, massaging her temples. "If you want those kinds of jobs, then apply for an ANBU position."

"What? Sakura-chan, are you out of your mind? I'll become the Hokage, you know! ANBU are supposed to serve _me_."

"Hokages attend these things a _lot_, Naruto," Sakura teased. "Didn't you know? Once you're Hokage, you'll be cooped up in that office most of the time until you lose your mind. Look at Tsunade-shisou."

Walking behind them, Sasuke saw Naruto hang his head and slumped his shoulders as if the thought brought down weight on them. Since they were children, Naruto didn't like the idea of being idle. He liked to always be in motion.

* * *

At sundown, Kakashi decided they should rest and have dinner. Sakura managed to whip up what she deemed food fit for shinobi like them. Kakashi disappeared somewhere, saying he'll take first watch. From across him, Sasuke saw Naruto gag and tried to push it down his throat. He also saw him take a deep breath and shove the contents of the bowl into his mouth. His face turned a faint shade of green before he ran and disappeared behind the trees while Sakura wasn't looking.

Sakura gave him his bowl last. He nodded as a sign of gratitude and took it. When Sakura sat on the dried log across him, he angled the bowl near the fire and saw a dark broth with some herbs and other unidentifiable chunks. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and took a whiff off the steam rising from it. It didn't smell bad but it didn't smell appetizing, either. He was about to scoop out a portion when Sakura spoke.

"Do you still mean it?"

The vagueness of the question made him raise his eyes to meet hers. "What?"

"When you said you want to be Hokage," Sakura clarified, her eyes holding his stare. "Do you still mean it?"

"Of course," was his curt answer. "It's not going to happen anytime soon, though." He saw the corner of her lips rise, as if she was amused with something he said. "What's so funny?"

Her grin grew wider. "I was just thinking… You and Naruto are _so_ much alike." He let out a scoff. "Well, you two are extremes but there are still little things that remind me of both of you when I'm with the other." Then, she went back to eating her dinner.

The fire illuminated Sakura's form in a way that made her glow brightly. Sasuke was used to the chatty Sakura always trying to start a conversation with him but now, she was more reserved – speaking only when necessary. She also seemed to favor physical communication, especially when she's upset.

Since he returned, Sasuke was bombarded with a lot of changes that he was currently trying to be used to.

The village has been rebuilt after the Pain invasion and the war. Although the builders tried to reconstruct it the way it was, everything lacked the memories of the past. The woods were sturdy and didn't creak; the paint was fresh and still irritating to the nose; the plumbing was pristine steel, not a speck of dust or rust nor scratches or dents.

Then, Sai and Yamato were another thing. He took a long time before he warmed up to the old Team 7 and now, he had to deal with two others. Yamato was relatively easier to get acquainted with. He was a professional and his wood techniques were convenient especially during long missions in the wilderness. Sai was another case, however. He was mostly quiet but he says inappropriate things at the most inappropriate times. Yes, it was his lack of tact and the memory of an old ROOT member attacking him in his sleep that made him uneasy. Naruto and Sakura seemed really familiar with him and, although he wouldn't admit it, it irked him. The boy was, after all, his supposed _replacement_.

Then, there were the other people – people who knew him; people who knew what he did; people who knew he was an Uchiha; people who don't really know who he was. All these people judged him silently, albeit of varying degrees. He could deal with them. It was nothing new. He heard similar things over and over again when he was younger and people treated his family and their name as taboo. There were times when he lost it, though, especially when they talk trash about Itachi. But every time, Naruto or Sakura would inconspicuously draw his attention to something else.

"-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke awoke from his reverie. "I've been calling you several times now. Are you okay?"

"Hn."

"Well, I have to bring Kakashi-sensei his dinner," she said, scooping up for another bowl. "After you eat, can you look for Naruto?"

"He's probably just –" he caught himself before he said _'throwing up.'_ "Wandering around."

"Yeah, I guess so. But he tends to get _lost_ a lot, too." Sakura stood up and turned to go where Kakashi disappeared a while ago. "There are still more in the cauldron. Help yourself." Then, she was gone.

Sasuke looked at the bowl in his hand. Indeed, Naruto's earlier actions were making him apprehensive. Maybe he can dump it somewhere while Sakura was gone. Then, he remembered what Sakura said. About him and Naruto being alike. That obnoxious loudmouth might've thrown it all back up but he made an effort to let Sakura see him eat it. With a silent sigh, Sasuke gripped the spoon in his other hand, scooped some up and brought it to his mouth.

He was ready for the gag reflex to kick in. But it didn't.

It wasn't delicious but it was tasty enough. The bitter flavor of the herbs overpowered all the other seasonings. All other seasonings, except for one. He'd know that taste anywhere, in anything.

Tomato.

He took another sip from the bowl. It was not apparent at first. It was more like an aftertaste, but it was there. The juicy, somewhat tangy, taste was definitely there. He looked at where Sakura was sitting across him a while ago and he smirked.

He was glad some things haven't changed.

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think of this one? Please take time to review. Also, thank you to the kind and beautiful people who reviewed, favorited or subscribed.


	3. Brush

Title: Brush  
Summary: Sometimes, we only need the simplest gestures and lightest touches and we feel a sense of happiness.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I really wish I did, though.  
Prompt: Watching  
Rating: T  
Comments: I know I'm a day late but I had to submit two reports this week and one of them had to be _handwritten_! So yeah…

* * *

**Brush**

Sasuke was looking out the window, his back resting on a pillow, while an intern kept mumbling questions for him to answer. He never liked this part of being admitted in a hospital. In fact, he never liked being _in_ the hospital. Especially when it was _Naruto_ who landed him here in the first place. Something on his face must have changed because he heard a pathetic whimper from the female intern before she apologized, bowing her head repeatedly, it was making Sasuke's headache worse.

"What did you do _now_, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke let his eyes wander to the person who just came in through the door. "Sakura."

"Sakura-san," the intern managed to say, her voice full of pleading. For what, Sasuke didn't know. "I was just taking his medical history. I'm almost done."

Sasuke saw Sakura's features become gentler as she looked at the girl. Her eyes were full of understanding. Of what, _again_, Sasuke didn't know. He narrowed his eyes. He never understood women.

"It's okay," Sakura said. "I'll take it from here. You may go to room 302 and help out prepping the patient for surgery."

In lightning speed, the brunette passed the clipboard to Sakura, said her thanks and rushed to the door. When Sasuke heard the door click close, he found himself staring at green eyes, all gentleness gone.

Sasuke frowned, too. "What?"

"Stop scaring the interns and nurses, Sasuke-kun."

"I answered all her questions without complaint," Sasuke said. "I don't know what her deal was."

Sakura held his gaze for a while. Then, she sighed and flipped the pages in the clipboard. When she found what she was looking for, she pulled out a pen from her pocket. "Do you feel any pain right now?"

"No."

"Did you drink your medicine?"

"Of course."

"Can you move your arm now?"

Sasuke frowned. "No, not yet."

"How about your leg?"

"A little bit."

"Your eyes? Did you have any blurring of vision, pain from bright light…?"

Sasuke was just getting used to this side of Sakura. Although she was not the talkative girl he met all those years ago, she was still able to initiate conversations casually. But whenever she's here, her tone was always business-like, professional. Right now, she was his doctor and he was her patient.

Unlike the girl earlier, her words were sure and firm. She followed his answers with another question. She seldom stopped to write information down on the sheets.

"Sasuke-kun, pay attention," she said. "I was asking about your eyes."

Sasuke tried to remember what exactly she asked but couldn't, so he settled with, "They're fine." Actually, they weren't. He can feel blood pulsing through them and he figured they must be causing the hell of a headache he had now. But it was tolerable and there was no need to raise flags.

Sakura put the clipboard on the bedside cabinet and stuck the pen on the pocket of her doctor's coat. Then, she placed her hands on his temples and immediately, the familiar warmth of her healing chakra coursed through his head, calm and soothing.

"Stop trying to endure so much, Sasuke-kun," she said. "You have us – Naruto, me, Kakashi-sensei. Try to depend on us sometimes."

Sasuke noticed how Sakura's eyes turned gentle again. She wasn't looking at him now. Her brows were knit together in concentration, probably seeing something wrong inside him and trying to fix it. In their current proximity, Sasuke noticed the dark circles and small wrinkles under her eyes, the pallor of her skin and the slump of her shoulders.

She looked exhausted.

How long ago was it when she had time off from the hospital? When was the last time she had a mission? Does she even go home anymore?

His eyelids felt heavy now. He blinked twice, thrice, trying to shake it off. But Sakura was probably making him fall asleep, like she always did when Naruto denied any medical assistance from her. Following that train of thought, he vaguely wondered which room Naruto was held in. He also recalled an angry Sakura adding to their injuries when she found out the life-threatening sparring session they had… _again_.

He closed his eyes, losing the battle. Before he finally succumbed to sleep, however, he felt small, gentle hands lay his head on the pillow and brush the few errant strands of his hair away from his face.

* * *

Sasuke woke up after what felt like the most satisfying sleep he ever had. There was no clock in the room, an annoyance he always wondered about. But from the window, he could see a full moon and numerous stars, blinking against the night sky.

He sat up wondering what he could do to pass the time. Another thing he disliked was lack of activity. He liked taking walks or training when he didn't have missions. Especially now that he felt well-rested and full of energy, he wanted something to do. _Anything._

He swung his feet to the floor and tried putting pressure on them. They were lighter now. He figured Sakura must've done something to them. His arms, however, still felt like lead against the cast and the arm sling. He made a mental note to make Naruto pay for that. Then, he realized Naruto should be somewhere in the hospital, too. Standing up slowly, he decided he was fit for walking again.

* * *

Having walked around for 10 minutes, it finally sunk in that maybe it was a mistake. One, he didn't know his way around the huge hospital. The maps and arrows didn't help him much, either. Two, it seemed like everyone was in a hurry or they were doing their best to avoid him. Three, one of the staff behind the reception desk said Naruto was discharged this morning. Curse him and his regenerative abilities.

He was on his way back to his room when he heard a voice from one of the rooms with the door ajar. He stopped to listen more closely. Indeed, it was Sakura.

She was talking to a boy of Academy age. Apparently, a classmate accidentally cut him with a kunai. Sakura was trying to appease the boy and explain to him that she had to clean the wound and close it. She said it wouldn't be painful because he will take medicine that wouldn't let him feel it. The boy nodded and Sakura smiled, telling the boy he was brave and he would be a good shinobi someday.

Then, she proceeded with injecting a clear liquid, which Sasuke assumed to be anesthesia, and cleaning the bloody gash on the boy's right leg and sewing it closed. Everytime the needle slid through his skin, the boy's eyes would twitch and Sakura will reassure him he was doing a good job and smile. And the boy will try his best to smile back.

A couple of minutes later, which must have felt longer for the boy, Sasuke thought; Sakura stood up from where she was crouched down and patted the boys head, with a warning to be careful next time.

Sakura gathered her things and made her way to the door while Sasuke expertly maneuvered himself into one of the rooms, a storage room, it seemed, before Sakura reached the door. From the small crack of the door, he followed Sakura with his gaze until she rounded a corner.

Then, he felt stupid. Why was he _hiding_? It wasn't like he came looking for her on purpose. He wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. He was just finding his way back to his room. Yes, that was it. With a frown and a click of his tongue, he slipped out of the room and made his way toward the direction Sakura disappeared into.

As he continued his walk, he felt eyes following him, sounds of movement momentarily halting. Was it really disconcerting to see him freely walking around? Maybe they'd be much more at ease if he was locked up somewhere dark and isolated. He quickened his steps.

When he saw his name plastered in front of a varnished wooden door, he reached for the knob but the door opened on its own, revealing a pink-haired female looking distraught.

"Sasuke-kun!" she said, louder than he anticipated. "Where have you been?"

"I took a walk," he answered calmly.

For a moment, Sakura had an incredulous look on her face, probably debating within herself if he was telling the truth or not. Then, she spoke again. "Well, you should've told _someone_. I thought you ran off somewhere to train again."

Ah, she was talking about that incident right after the war when he was so badly injured Sakura kept him in the hospital for weeks. _Weeks_. Who could've lasted that long being idle? Surely not him. Whether it was really due to his injuries or she was still afraid he'd leave again, like what Naruto said, he wasn't sure. Anyway, that time, he really wanted to go out and escape the daily monotonous activity. Of course, he made his injuries _worse_. And Sakura went _ballistic_. "I just took a walk," he repeated as he went past her to sit on the bed.

Sakura closed the door and went to him. "That's good then. I'm just here to check up on you." Without warning, Sakura placed her hands on his temples again. This time, however, Sasuke curled his fingers around her wrists and lowered them. She looked at him, eyes worried and questioning.

"I'm fine. Really," he added when she tried to lift her arms again. "I feel better now."

Then, she was doing it again. The kind of searching stare she does when she was trying to figure out if he was lying. Sasuke didn't know what she saw but after a while, she sighed and relaxed. "Okay, then. Call me or any staff on duty if you need something." She yawned just as she turned around to leave.

"Sakura," he called. "You should sleep."

Sakura looked back at him, smiling. "In a while, Sasuke-kun."

"Stop overworking yourself." He surprised himself with how he sounded. Apparently, something in his tone also made Sakura look fully at him again.

Wide green eyes were trained on his black orbs. They weren't as vivid as he remembered them when they were younger. They were deeper, more mature, more knowing. But when Sakura smiled, a shadow of its former glory was noticeable. "I won't. I'll just check-up on one last patient, then I'll take a power nap. Satisfied?"

"Hn."

With that, Sakura left with a little more vigor than her earlier self.

Later that night, Sasuke took another walk around the hospital, this time searching for another teammate. He found her in her office, bent over her desk, with deep, even breaths. Sasuke carefully and gently put her petite form on the couch. It still didn't look comfortable, but it was better than the desk.

He stood there, unsure of what to do next. Then, a soft breeze blew from the open window.

And he knew it was his turn to brush away pink strands away from her face.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are very welcome so don't be shy. Thank you.


	4. Bloom

**Title: **Bloom**  
Summary: **A bud takes a long time to bloom. But when it does, it is arguably the most beautiful thing in the world. Especially if it blooms only for you.**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I'll buy it if I have enough money in the future.**  
Prompt: **Misspent Youth**  
Rating: **T**  
Comments: **I know this is a veeeeeeery late update. Please don't kill me. I have to submit 3-4 paper reports per week now and we recently just had a week of exams. Rest assured however, that this will have 31 chapters and all prompts will have their own story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Bloom**

"Come on, Sakura, we haven't gone out in ages."

"Next time, Ino."

Ino huffed in irritation. It was a rare occasion that they were given a day-off on the same day. Most people would take this time to relax and unwind, right? And for one Yamanaka Ino, the best way to unwind was to go to the newly built bar east of the village. She knew about it from Shikamaru who passed by it on his way back from a mission. Of course, he didn't really say good things about it. Heck, he didn't really say _anything_ about it. He just said it was a bar that was not there before – and that caught Ino's interest.

"Then what are you planning to do, forehead?" Ino said, leaning against Sakura's desk. "Study your cases again and again? Even though you already diagnosed them and managed them well?"

"No, Ino," Sakura answered, her attention still on her current task – sorting the scrolls, one pile for discharged patients and another for new cases. "I'm thinking along the lines of, I don't know… getting some _sleep_, maybe?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "That's why we _should_ get drunk! Afterwards, falling asleep will just be a piece of cake."

"You know, Ino," Sakura said, voice laced with exasperation. "I get it that a lot of people find similarities between me and Shishou but I'm _not_ an alcoholic like her. And I don't _plan_ to be, thank you very much."

"I didn't say we should finish a _dozen_ bottles of sake _each_." Ino rounded the desk and, gripping her best friend's shoulders, turned the stubborn girl to face her. "Look, all I'm saying is, all these stress and all-nighters are taking its toll on our skin and all our other youthful feminine charms."

"Do you even _hear_ yourself?" Sakura said with a chuckle.

Ino gripped her shoulders tighter. "I'm _serious_," she said. "We're not getting any younger. We really should get a love life." Sakura snorted. "Don't fight me on this, Sakura."

"No, keep going. I actually find your rants amusing."

Ino sighed. "Just try to listen. _Please_."

"I listened to you once and it ended up with me having a date with a guy who was a total jerk."

Ino smiled apologetically. "He was really dreamy, though, you have to admit." She didn't miss the weak smile Sakura tried to hide, signifying she was agreeing with her. Ino could not remember the boy. Perhaps he was someone she was assigned in a mission with. At first, she thought he was flirting with her, only to find out that he was trying to get her to introduce him to Sakura.

"I _do_ want to hang out, Ino," Sakura said, her voice with a hint of longing. "But, I _definitely_ want to sleep some more when I have the time to. I promise I'll go with you next time – in a club, in a yakiniku house, _wherever_ you want."

Ino looked at her best friend. Sakura was beautiful. Not the kind of beauty that slaps you across the face but a gentler one. Many of the villagers say she was very much like her namesake, small and seemingly ordinary but delicate and beautiful.

As her best friend, Ino was proud of her. As another woman, well… _that_ was another story. She resented the fact that for all the effort she put in keeping her blond hair perfect and her figure slender enough, Sakura always had her hair up in a messy bun and hid under that oversized white coat of hers. While Ino stayed poised and composed even in the middle of battle, Sakura kept obliterating terrain and dirtying herself in the process.

Gone were the days when young Sakura followed Ino's every step, wanting to be like her when they were children. The glaring fact is that they were on different ends of the spectrum now.

Ino turned heads when she passed by. Young men do double takes when they see her. They come up to her casually, wanting to hang out or explicitly asking her out.

Sakura never turned heads before. Not a lot of guys asked her out. Whether due to Sakura's constant refusal or because they were intimidated by her, she didn't know. But there were a lot of guys, especially shinobi, both local and foreign, who have expressed how they felt about her indirectly or became the subject of rumors among the nurses and younger interns. Some have been treated by her, some have been in the same squad while some merely witnessed her at work or at war. No matter how they met her, it seemed like she left a deep impression.

Still, she would respond to confessions with words of appreciation, a smile and an apology.

Like a cherry blossom, ephemeral yet transient, Ino worried Sakura was too focused on work and might be missing the things she _should_ be enjoying.

Rolling her eyes, Ino said, "Fine."

Sakura nodded as thanks, grabbed the scrolls on her left-hand side and they both proceeded out of the small office.

* * *

A couple of years ago, Sakura moved to a new apartment by herself. Wanting to be away from the stresses of living in a hidden village, her parents moved to a nearby trading village, often visiting Sakura at regular intervals. Of course, they tried to persuade her to leave with them but Sakura knew her duty and her responsibilities. That _and_ her best friend was as stubborn as always.

Now, they got to go home together since her house and Sakura's apartment were just a few blocks away in the same direction.

On their way through a crowded street, Ino saw a familiar silhouette rounding the corner toward them. "Ah, isn't that Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura looked up to where she was pointing. By this time, Sasuke was out of the corner's shadows and was in plain sight. Due to the lack of response, Ino turned sideways and caught Sakura tucking her loose strands behind her ear.

"Sasuke-kun."

Ino turned and Sasuke was right in front of them. It had been a long time since Sasuke decided to return and stay for good. The rookie nine were one of the first few who welcomed him back, albeit with initial reluctance. And Ino had never been in frequent contact with him. Today was a_ rare_ day, indeed.

"Back from a mission?" Sakura asked.

"Hn."

Ino realized he came from the direction of the Hokage tower. She thought about it for a while and it seemed like the village was making the most out of him recently. Black eyes slid to her as if she materialized out of nowhere.

"Hey," Ino greeted. To which Sasuke responded with a nod.

* * *

Sasuke also moved to another apartment, his old one lost in the war, like most other things. Coincidentally, the building was also in the same direction and Sakura asked if he wanted to walk with them. Ino giggled and both turned to her.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, clearly oblivious to what was running inside the blond girl's mind.

"Oh, nothing. Don't mind me," Ino said. Surely, she couldn't say she found the situation rather exciting if they reverted back to their old selves. Two fangirls getting to walk home with the object of their affection. Now, who _wouldn't_ dream of _that_ scenario? However, the fact that Sasuke nonchalantly agreed, that Sakura was making casual conversation to both of them about her patients and that Ino didn't mind having Sakura in the middle definitely showed positive development from all of them. _Maturity_, if you will.

From behind Sakura, Ino noticed Sasuke turn his attention back on the road, as if he wasn't interested at all. Well, that attitude of his never changed and probably never _will_.

* * *

A few minutes later, they stopped in front of the flower shop Ino's family ran. She made Sakura promise again to go out with her next time and only turned to go inside when she succumbed to her demands. She heard two pairs of footsteps walking away and she felt an impulse to look back.

She peeked out from the entrance. From quite a distance, she saw them falling in step with each other, before the space between them gradually vanished.

Sasuke leaned sideways to take the bunch of scrolls from Sakura, who resisted at first. Ino thought she probably said some lame excuse, the one she usually came up with when a guy offered to help. Clearly, Sasuke wasn't one of those guys when he tugged the scrolls from her in a heartbeat.

Sasuke must have said something to her because Sakura looked at him with knitted eyebrows. Sakura's mouth moved but it didn't seem like Sasuke responded. _Typical_, Ino thought. With a sigh of defeat, Sakura turned her attention back on the road. Aside from the familiar hair-tucking behind the ear, Ino also noticed Sakura trying to straighten her skirt inconspicuously.

Ino smiled. How could she have not noticed before?

There was no need to worry, after all.

* * *

**A/N:** So? How was it? I tried using somebody else's perspective this time. Was it good? Or would you rather stay in SasuSaku's perspectives? Please tell me what you think in the reviews. Thanks!


	5. Closer

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** We all treat our friends differently. Some are good company, some you just can't spend half an hour with alone. But there's always that one friend you treat specially.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. It will probably be whack if I did.  
**Prompt:** Flood  
**Rating:** T  
**Comments:** Well, it's August now. I'm sorry if I'm making you all wait this long. It isn't even SasuSaku Month anymore. But, in my humble opinion, a month is too short. LOL. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Closer**

"Who's up for Ichiraku's tonight?" Naruto piped in.

"Tsk. We just had ramen the other night, dobe," Sasuke said beside him, his face clearly showing he was not having the damned thing again.

"_Exactly!_ I didn't get to eat it last night," Naruto replied.

"Naruto," Sai said from across them. "I think this fixation you have on ramen is not healthy. In fact, according to a book I-"

"Nobody _cares_ about your books, Sai," Naruto cut him off. "You guys just don't appreciate Ichiraku's ramen. Anyway, I have coupons so we'll get to have free dinner tonight."

"Not a chance," Sasuke said as he stood up from behind the wooden table.

"Where are you going?" Sai asked when Sasuke reached the door.

Sasuke's eyes, as black as his, slid to Sai and curtly said, "Out." Sasuke banged the door shut.

"It seems as if Sasuke is still not comfortable with me," Sai wondered aloud.

"Nah, don't take it to heart. It's 'cause he got a stick far up his ass all the time," Naruto said dismissively. Suddenly, Naruto's stomach gave a loud growl. "Well, what do you say, Sai? Do you want to go to Ichiraku's with me?"

"No, thank you," Sai answered. "Eating too much ramen was said to be-"

Again, Naruto cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, your book _said_ so, right?" The loud blond stood up and dusted his pants off. "You know, you should really learn to experience things on your own and not through books."

Sai raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I don't know. Try to _observe_ or _empathize_. At least that's what Sakura-chan would say." He shrugged. "Anyway, I'm off to eat dinner. Sasuke and I got our copies of your key today so you don't have to wait for us. Later!"

Sai mulled over what Naruto said. He vaguely recalled reading in another book about experience being the best teacher but he didn't understand how that would help him. He was pretty sure Sakura said something like that, too. After thinking about it, he decided he would find Sakura at the hospital and ask her after dinner.

Several minutes later, as Sai said made his way around the kitchen to fix himself a decent dinner, one he hadn't enjoyed since Naruto moved in, although it seemed like Sasuke was siding with him in avoiding ramen at _all _costs, someone knocked on the door. Thinking it was probably Naruto forgetting something _again_, Sai quietly went to the door.

"Hey!" a cheerful Sakura greeted.

"Hey," Sai greeted back, surprise not really registering on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"It's been a week since Sasuke and Naruto moved in here with you. I just want to see if you three are getting along well. Oh and," Sakura raised a brown basket in front of her. "I brought dinner."

Sai was proud to say that he had mastered the art of hospitality. As if on cue, he stepped aside to let Sakura in. Sakura, having visited his place many times before, knew her way in and maneuvered herself to the low wooden table in the kitchen. She placed the basket on it with a thud.

"Where are they?" she inquired while she carefully laid the contents of the basket on the table.

"Naruto and Sasuke went out to have dinner not long ago," he replied. Basic etiquette said he should help the guest in any way he can and so he did.

"Oh, I was too late, then."

Sai turned to Sakura and noticed her expression dim. Being part of Team Kakashi for a long time now, Sai had a certain level of familiarity with Naruto and Sakura. Naruto was always outspoken and he seldom kept his feelings to himself. However, Sakura was much more reserved, well… except for when she was _pissed off_ at you. There were definitely no reservations in_ that_. He would know because he had been at the receiving end of her fury one time too many. Also, this was the girl who was able to paste a smile on her face almost all the time. The brightness of the real one far outshined the one out of duty or one that was placed to hide an emotion she considered weakness.

"Have you eaten dinner, Sai?" she asked, her voice cheerful again.

"No, I haven't."

"Well, we have _all_ this food only to ourselves," she said, gesturing to the food on the table and handed Sai a pair of chopsticks. "Let's sit down and dig in!" Sakura plopped down, broke her chopsticks and said, "Itadakimasu!"

Sai sat down beside her and scanned the variety of food in front of him. They look colorful, each ingredient carefully placed in the bento boxes. Definitely _not_ Sakura's cooking. He put a piece of meat from a nearby container in his mouth and deemed the food edible, with no risk of food poisoning, remembering the incident when Sakura last tried to cook for him and Naruto. Not the pills she especially concocted but an _actual _meal. He shuddered despite himself.

"So?"

Sai looked at her. "So?"

"Have you guys been nice to each other?"

Since Sasuke returned, he was forced to live with Naruto due to on-going renovations. Kakashi offered, too, but seeing the vast amounts of _inappropriate_ literature in his house made Sasuke uncomfortable. A week ago, Naruto and Sasuke fought over whose turn it was to wash the dishes. As all arguments involving the two of them, it turned to an all-out brawl and they ended up breaking the faucet and caused their room and the lower floors to be submerged underwater. Due to circumstances, they had no choice but to relocate in Sai's relatively spacious apartment while they waited for their own to be fixed or when there will be other available rooms for them to rent.

"I am used to Naruto being the way he is. However, Sasuke seemed much more distant. It's like he doesn't like talking to me. He would always direct his questions to Naruto unless it has something to do with me directly."

"Well, Sasuke generally doesn't interact well with people."

"But I am part of the team, too," Sai said, looking at Sakura.

Sakura looked at him with a gentle smile. "Yeah, but it took a while for me and Naruto to break down his walls, too. You just have to be patient and carefully approach him." Sakura pointed her chopsticks at him. "Sasuke really values his personal space so your normal approach isn't really helpful."

"Normal approach?" wondered Sai.

"You know how you tend to be tactless?"

"How am I tactless?"

"Like when you called me a _'hag.'_ Do you remember?" A playful frown passed over Sakura's face.

"Ah, I was merely stating my impression of you."

"Well, it's not something you should call people, Sai. Especially _not _when you barely know them," Sakura retorted, her chopsticks dangerously closing in on Sai's face. Sai nodded, his system warning him not to taunt her further. "Anyway, that time when you called Sasuke different names every time you saw him is also an example."

"It was because he didn't respond to me. I read in a book that friends give their friends a nickname, which is an indication of their close relationship. Then, I tried yobisute on him, but he just glared at me without saying anything."

Sakura chuckled. "Your nicknames were a bit… _extreme_. You have to work on that." Sai nodded. "So what do you call him now?"

"Sasuke."

"And does he respond to you now?"

"He would answer me in a word or short sentences."

"Then, that's a good start, isn't it? Maybe next time you could-"

Before Sakura could continue what she was going to say, Sasuke emerged from the entrance.

Out of forced habit, Sai said, "Okaeri."

Sasuke's eyes went from Sakura to him and back before he nodded. To Sakura he said, "Why are you here?"

"I brought you guys dinner, but you and Naruto already went out." Sasuke looked at the half-finished bentos on the table. Sai had an inkling that he may be evaluating the food, too. "Where did you go?"

"I went for a walk."

"A walk?" Sakura asked. "I thought you ate out for dinner?"

There was a pause, as if Sasuke didn't want to answer. "I… forgot to bring money."

Hearing this, Sakura chuckled. "That's a first. It's not like you to forget things."

Sai was waiting for an angry retort from Sasuke, one that always came when Naruto uttered these kinds of words to him. But none came. He silently watched Sakura with a small frown.

"There's still food left if you want to join us," Sakura said, motioning toward the bento farthest from them, nearest to Sasuke, still unopened. Sasuke stayed rooted to his spot. "What? Aren't you hungry?" After looking at Sakura to Sai to Sakura once more, he bent down to get the bento, rounded the table and sat on Sakura's other side. Sakura handed him another pair of chopsticks for which Sasuke said thanks under his breath.

* * *

They ate for several more minutes with little chatter, mostly initiated by Sakura. Sai found it odd that Sasuke was more talkative today than he ever was in the past week. He also didn't mind Sakura putting more food in his bento, saying those were good for his health. He would respond every time Sakura inquired about something.

"That was dangerous, Sasuke-kun," Sakura reprimanded. "How many times do I have to tell you and Naruto not to be reckless in missions?"

"I had the situation under control," was Sasuke's reply.

"That's not the point, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke-kun. It seemed like Sasuke was fine with her calling him that. Once, during his search for the right way to call him, Sai opted to call him Sasuke-kun which was fitting since he was a year older. That was the only time Sasuke explicitly told him not to call him that.

"Sakura," Sasuke said. "It wasn't like we were going to die."

Sakura sighed. "You and Naruto are so… urgh! I wonder why Sai hasn't kicked you out yet. You just go looking for trouble, the two of you." Another sigh. "Are you done eating, Sai?"

"Yes."

"Then, I'll clean the table now."

"I'm still eating," Sasuke said.

"Don't worry, Sasuke," Sai said, showing the best smile he could muster. "Take your time. It's not good for your digestion to eat hastily." Sasuke glanced at him but didn't comment.

Sakura brought the dishes to the sink and let water run over them. Sai followed her and told her that it was the host's duty to clean after the guests and not the other way around. After an extensive explanation about an article on hospitality, Sakura rolled her eyes and finally let Sai do the dishes.

Sai turned to ask Sakura to bring over Sasuke's bento when he was done. However, it seemed as if Sakura was busy getting something else from the basket. She opened it and offered it to Sasuke, who was looking at her with an expression Sai couldn't identify. It wasn't something he ever saw on his face before. Then, Sakura handed him toothpicks. Sasuke nodded and stuck one inside the container, soon lifting a piece of white, fleshy stuff with a red rim on one side. Squinting, Sai realized it was a slice of apple.

Sasuke took a while looking at it, as if remembering something. Sakura called his name to rouse him from his trance. Sasuke bit off half the slice and Sakura's smile grew wider.

Sai was confused. Sasuke seemed to have turned too _tame_, for the lack of a better term to describe it. Relaxed would be another way to put it. He had always thought of Naruto to be the closest person to Sasuke but all they did was bicker and fight. Why, then, does it seem like Sakura had a much better grip on him?

Then, a stroke of realization hit him, followed by an idea he silently formulated as he continued washing the dishes. Maybe it was wrong to follow Naruto's lead. Maybe, he was supposed to try Sakura's approach.

* * *

Two days later, Sai met Sakura to deliver some scrolls from the Hokage's office. Again, Sakura asked about how they were doing.

"It seems as if Sasuke is mad at me," Sai said in a flat tone.

Pink eyebrows rose. "Why do you say so?"

"He is more irritable towards me these days."

"Did something happen?"

"No," Sai said, falling in step with Sakura as they walked to her office. "You didn't get to finish what you were saying last time but I remembered Naruto saying I should observe."

"Observe?"

Sai nodded. "It seemed as if Sasuke was more receptive to you than he is with Naruto. I figured you must be doing something right. Then, I realized something and I tried it. However, Sasuke violently threatened me not to try it again."

Sakura frowned and Sai understood why. It hadn't been long since Sasuke was branded a missing-nin and for him to go threatening teammates must be a source of concern for her. "What? Don't tell me Sasuke engaged you in battle?"

"No, he merely used very explicit words to describe what he would do to me if I did it again."

"Did _what_ again?"

"Feed him." There was a long pause wherein he and Sakura were just staring at each other. Then, Sakura burst out laughing, clutching her belly. Sai was confused. This was the exact reaction Naruto had during last night's dinner. He wanted to ask what was wrong. Sakura was clearly feeding him and he tried it, too. He even helped Naruto eat once when he broke his arm. He wanted to ask but Sakura didn't seem like she was going to stop anytime soon.

He sighed. In all his seventeen years, he had never encountered a mission so difficult to complete.

* * *

**A/N:** LOL. This was inspired by that chapter with Sai trying to prove he was a member of the team, too. He failed the attack but he was still so cute.

Please don't forget to review, okay? I mean, I appreciate all your subscriptions and favorites (THANK YOU, by the way) but I really like reading reviews. I like hearing comments (bad or good) from you, guys. Thanks you!


	6. Little

Title: Little  
Summary: We all grow up so that we can take care of the next generation.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sadly, I never will.  
Prompt: Baby-sitting  
Rating: T  
Comments: I apologize to you, dear readers. It's already September and I still haven't completed the 31 stories. Sembreak is coming and I will try to get myself off the bed and not procrastinate. (No, seriously, schoolworks are killing me at the moment.) I hope you enjoy it. Please don't forget to review!

* * *

**Little**

"Fractured leg, torn ligaments, five broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, lacerated right femoral artery. _Not to mention_ you were asleep for over a week. And you _still_ say you're okay." Sakura sighed when her patient, the black-haired, silent boy, kept his attention to the window. After all these years, he was still the same arrogant boy who thought he could do anything.

"I'm fine," he said, voice low, almost a whisper. "You patched me up alright, didn't you?"

"I won't be here all the time, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, her hands now on her hips. "And I don't _want_ a _next_ time. Not from you, not from Naruto." She studied the side of his face but he didn't show any regret for taking on five rogue shinobi on his own. Of course, he underestimated them only to find out they had excellent teamwork and that turned the tables against Sasuke. She was _definitely_ irritated. They always did this, Naruto and him. They seldom return from missions without their lives hanging on the line. Granted, those were _S-rank missions_ but they were supposed to be top-notch shinobi. Naruto, she could forgive, because he never was one to think before acting but the young man in front of him didn't have that excuse.

Sasuke has always been observant and had excellent deductive skills. Well, unless he was _provoked_. Sakura inwardly snorted. _'Men, and their ego,'_ she mused.

"What exactly happened? What got you so worked up?" She asked.

"Nothing. I was just doing my job, that's all." His eyes were still locked to the window.

Sakura sighed again and decided to let it go. She took his chart from the bedside table and added notes in. When she finished, she said, "I'll have your medications delivered later. Make sure you drink it all up, okay?" He nodded once. Sakura walked to the door and placed her hand on the knob. With one last glance at Sasuke, she went out and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Sakura made her way to the nurses' station to tell them her orders for Sasuke and some of the newly admitted patients. On the way, she reviewed the cases from when she started her shift that afternoon until she went to check up on Sasuke.

Room 134, gas gangrene. Room 271, febrile infant. Room 288, pre-op for colonoscopy. Room 312, shinobi who suffered blunt head trauma, currently in a coma. And of course, her arrogant teammate in Room 326.

When she rounded the corner, the first thing she saw was a little boy, probably around five years old, standing in the middle of the hallway, looking around. Thinking he was lost, Sakura approached him.

"Hello," she said with a smile. The boy looked up to her with chocolate brown eyes. "My name is Sakura. How about you?"

The little boy smiled back, showing a row of small white teeth. "Hi! I'm Jiro."

"Nice to meet you, Jiro-chan," Sakura said, offering her hand. The boy took it and they shook hands. "What are you doing here? You're not lost, are you?"

The boy vigorously shook his head. "I'm looking for someone."

"Oh? Who-"

"Jiro-chan!"

Sakura looked up in the direction of the voice and saw a middle-aged woman with long brown hair and the same eyes as Jiro running toward them.

"Okaa-chan!" The boy called back, waving his hand. His mother stopped in front of him.

"I told you to stay put. I've been looking everywhere for you," she said, relief bringing color back to her face.

"But I told you I'll go looking for onii-chan," he said, pouting. Sakura couldn't help but smile at how cute he was.

Then, his mother realized she was there. "Oh, hi," she said. "I'm sorry. Was my son giving you trouble?"

"Oh, no. I thought he was lost so I was going to ask him who he was with."

"Oh, thank you." She looked at her child, craning his neck looking around again. "Boys his age are so hard to control."

For some reason, Sakura thought of two other boys that were hard to control but they were definitely _not_ five-year-olds. She chuckled. "Yes, I know what you mean."

The little boy tugged his mother's skirt. "Let's go, let's go!"

"Alright." The woman looked back at Sakura and mouthed _'thank you'_ before she let her son drag her wherever.

Sakura followed them with her gaze until they disappeared around the corner. Then, she continued to the nurses' station. The one on-duty right now was Shizuka, a blond young woman a few years older than her but acts nothing like it. She used to ignore her orders and pass it on to other nurses but when she accidentally saw Sakura training with Naruto last summer, she did a complete 180 on her. Sakura figured it must have had something to do with the terrain… or what was left of it.

"Good morning, Sakura-san," she greeted with a wide smile.

"Good morning," Sakura greeted back, handing her a list of medications and the room where each one goes. She also dictated the pre-op procedures for which patient, as well as where to send the discharge forms. She usually reserved Sasuke's orders last because most of the staff were hesitant to be in the same room as him, despite all her efforts to assure them Sasuke _doesn't_ bite.

"A lady was looking for Uchiha-san today," Shizuka said, scribbling on the charts.

Sakura thought she heard wrong. "Excuse me?"

"Someone was looking for him," she said. "She specifically asked for him. _Full name and rank_, you know."

That caught her off-guard. Sasuke rarely got visitors aside from Team 7 and some of the rookies – well, they weren't considered anywhere _near_ a rookie now. And a _woman_, on top of that. For a moment, Sakura thought of who could it have been. Ino and Hinata were familiar faces in the hospital. Tenten didn't really talk to Sasuke. Could it be someone from his squad from the last mission? Recently, she heard women who have been on the same team as him were acknowledging him as a Konoha shinobi now. To what extent, she wasn't sure.

Sakura looked up and Shizuka was staring intently at her, a coy smile plastered on her overly powdered face. "What?"

"Nothing," she said in a tone that was clearly _something_. "She just went away a few minutes before you came."

"So?"

"Thought you wanted to know." Sakura frowned. Why would _she_ want to know that? "Anyway," Shizuka continued. "It's time for Nakamura-san to take his medicine. Excuse me."

Sakura looked at the blond's retreating form. She decided she never really liked that girl.

* * *

Sakura knew she was receiving weird looks from the passers-by and some of the staff. She was expecting that when she realized she was pacing back and forth the third floor hallway. What was she _doing_? She was wasting precious time idling here.

"S-Sakura-san," someone called from behind her. She turned around and it was one of the head nurses.

"Mio-san."

"Are you okay? You look distraught. Did something happen?"

"Oh, um… Well, I…" Sakura felt blood rushing to her face. This was extremely embarrassing. "I was just stretching. Working up my leg muscles, you know." That was lame. She smiled awkwardly as she inwardly smacked herself.

"Oh," the nurse said. "Then, I think you've had enough, dear. Maybe you should rest in your office."

"Yes, thank you." With a pat on her shoulder, Mio went away but not without giving her a glance time and again until she disappeared from her view.

Sakura sighed deeply. What was _wrong_ with her? Why should she care if another woman went to visit Sasuke in the hospital? Well, she knew the answer to that but she resolved not to push the matter any further.

"Alright," Sakura said to herself. "I'll just pass by. Yes, that's right. My office is in the same floor and I will just be passing by. Yup. Don't concern yourself with these things, Sakura. Calm down. Breathe in, breathe out." Repeating this over and over again, she started walking toward her office.

A few steps more and she would be directly in front of Sasuke's room. She stiffened when she saw the door ajar. The layout of the room enabled her to catch a glimpse of Sasuke sitting up his bed talking to someone, her back facing Sakura. From her posture, it was clear that she was elegant and prim, more like a yamato nadeshiko. Sakura looked back at Sasuke and he was talking to her normally.

This was good, right? He was starting to reach out to other people – people that were not Team 7 or the rookies. It was a necessary step for him to ease back into life in the village. It was a good thing, she kept saying to herself. It wasn't right to intrude. She forced herself to take a step forward when she saw another figure climb up Sasuke's bed beside him.

After straining to see more clearly, she recognized it as the kid from the hallway earlier.

The little boy threw his arms around Sasuke who looked completely taken off-guard and unsure of what to do. Sakura chuckled when he settled for awkwardly patting the kid's head. The woman gestured for the boy to come to her and Sakura realized they were waving goodbye to Sasuke and were heading her way.

Before she could hide, she locked eyes with the woman, who smiled at her in recognition. The lady and the child went out the door and closed it behind them.

"Oh, it's the onee-chan from earlier," the boy said.

Sakura smiled. "Hey, we meet again. Did you find who you were looking for?"

"Sure did!" His grin was comparable to Naruto's, Sakura thought. "He was surprised to see us, wasn't he, Okaa-chan?"

"Well, we did come _without_ notice…"Clearly, the thought was troubling her.

Sakura sat on her heels to talk to the little boy. "The person you were talking about, was it Sasuke-kun?"

He vigorously nodded.

"Young lady, I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier," the lady said. "My name is Nanami Eiko and this is my son, Jiro." She bowed to Sakura and Sakura stood up to bow back. "Uchiha-san and his squad were the shinobi assigned to us when my husband asked for protection as we made our way to the new palace."

Palace? Sakura thought about it for a few minutes and gasped. "You… Are you the Daimyo's wife?" Sakura wanted to punch herself. "I-I'm Haruno Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm so sorry for my lack of manners."

"Don't worry about it." The lady smiled gently. "Are you Uchiha-san's acquaintance?"

"Yes, ma'am. My name is Haruno Sakura."

"Oh, no need for formalities," the kind lady said. "We paid Uchiha-san a surprise visit while he should be resting. I hope we didn't make him uncomfortable. But my son and myself would have to go back tomorrow and we would like to extend our gratitude to the courageous shinobi of your village.

"Akihiro, my husband, feared that we would be in danger and decided to seek help from Konoha. I decided Uchiha-san should stay with Jiro when I learned he was the strongest. Rogue shinobi went after us as my husband feared they would. Unfortunately, we were led away from each other. Five men were protecting me and only one was with my son. I couldn't begin to tell you how worried I was. Even now, I shudder thinking about what happened

"I also couldn't begin to describe the relief I felt when I saw my son safe in Uchiha-san's arms. It was a shameful thing to say, especially seeing the state Uchiha-san was in at that time. For that, I am so thankful to him and it seems like Jiro took a liking to him, too."

"Yes! When I grow up, I want to be like Sasuke-nii-chan."

"Then, you have to eat your vegetables and drink your milk, don't you?" the Daimyo's wife said.

The boy made a disgusted face but he nodded. His mother chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Good boy." She turned back to Sakura. "Then, Haruno-san, we will be going now." She gave Sakura another deep bow, which the young medic promptly returned. "It was nice meeting you."

"The pleasure was mine, my lady," Sakura said before the woman spared her one last smile and walked away with Jiro, who was telling his mother they should visit Sasuke-nii-chan again soon.

Sakura took a few steps to Sasuke's door and knocked. A muffled grunt was the sign for her to come in. Sasuke was in the same position she saw earlier. He raised his eyebrows, silently asking her what she was doing in his room again. Sakura had the urge to roll her eyes but she resisted.

"How are you feeling?"

"I already told you I'm fine," was the curt reply.

"So you had visitors today," Sakura inquired. Sasuke gave her another questioning look. "The little kid really took a liking to you, didn't he?"

"Tsk. He reminds me of Naruto," he said. "He was talkative and kept blabbering on trivial things. He kept asking me a lot of questions. He followed me around all the time telling me to do this and that with him."

Sakura smiled. Somehow, it didn't seem like he was talking about Naruto. The young medic sat on the edge of the bed facing Sasuke, whose attention was back on the window, the other side now dark save for the few stars that littered the night sky. Something passed over Sasuke's features.

"He kept calling me onii-chan," he whispered.

Ah, so that was it. She didn't know anything about them but something told her that maybe, just maybe, Sasuke was thinking of himself when he was younger, probably doing the same things to Itachi. From what little she heard and was _allowed_ to know, it seemed like he was not only a genius or an exemplary shinobi but also, and perhaps the most important, a great big brother.

Sakura smiled. "I think he's a good kid."

There was a pause before Sasuke said, "Aa."

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Please, please, please don't forget to review. Thank you for reading!


End file.
